mlpfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Yona
Yona — jak, postać epizodyczna, uczennica szkoły przyjaźni. Występuje po raz pierwszy w dwuodcinkowcu "Awantura o szkołę". Jest członkinią grupy nazwanej Young Six czyli Młoda Szóstka. Wygląd Yona jest młodym jakiem o futrze i sierści w ciemnych oraz jasnych odcieniach brązu, kremowym pyszczku, zielonych oczach oraz rogach i kopytach w dwóch odcieniach szarego. Jej grzywa była związana w dwa grube warkocze, ale później Yona otrzymuje nową fryzurę od Rarity i od tej pory jej końce jej warkoczy są przywiązane kokardą do ich górnych części. Charakter Yona dość szybko się ekscytuje, bywa także nieco impulsywna w wyniku czego najpierw coś robi, a potem myśli. Jak inne jaki często mówi niepoprawnie oraz w trzeciej osobie. Jest niezdarna, często potykała się o swoje warkocze, wpadała na różne rzeczy oraz osoby w jej pobliżu. Uważała, że wszystko co jest związane z jej rodzinnym Yakyakistanem i kulturą jaków jest najlepsze i chciała przekonać do tego innych, ale po bliższym zaprzyjaźnieniu się z nowymi przyjaciółmi z Młodej Szóstki, otworzyła się także na kulturę innych stworzeń i dużo lepsze relacje z nimi. Przedstawienie w serii Yona debiutuje w dwuczęściowym odcinku "Awantura o szkołę". Zostaje tam do nowo otwartej szkoły przyjaźni, do której przybywa wraz z księciem Rutherfordem. Książę zapoznaje ją z Pinkie Pie, która będzie jedną z jej nauczycielek, a Yona nie może się doczekać, by poznać więcej kucyków. Przez resztę czasu ogląda szkołę potykając się nieustannie o swoje warkocze i wpadając na wszystko i poznawaniu innych uczniów. Następnie Yona, reszta uczniów i główne bohaterki śpiewają piosenkę School of Friendship. Na początku tej piosenki wszyscy cieszą się z zajęć w tej szkole, ale szybko się to zmienia. Twilight Sparkle zmienia kreatywny sposób prowadzenia lekcji na nudny i szablonowy, ponieważ musi trzymać się equestriańskich wytycznych dotyczących prowadzenia szkoły, by ta nie została zamknięta. Przez tą zmianę uczniowie jak i nauczyciele są zdenerwowani, zestresowani i zmęczeni, a nauki o przyjaźni nie spełniają swej roli. Później Yona wraz z Silverstream i Ocellus idą korytarzem, a Yona narzeka, że szkoła przyjaźni to strata czasu. Młoda jak znów potyka się o swój warkocz i wpada na Smolder, z którą zaczyna się kłócić która z ich ras jest najlepsza - jaki czy smoki. Do tej sprzeczki dołącza się też gryf Gallus. Skłóceni uczniowie zostają rodzieleni przez swoje nauczycielki - Rainbow Dash i Applejack oraz doradcznię dyrektorki - Starlight Glimmer. Później Smolder i Gallus postanawiają uciec z nużących ich lekcji, czemu reszta Młodej Szóstki początkowo się sprzeciwia. Jednak ostatecznie wszyscy pomijają zajęcia, przy czym Sandbar chce mieć oko na znajomych by nie wpadli w kłopoty, i wybierają się nad jezioro. Tam spędzają świetnie czas poznając nawzajem siebie i swoje gatunki. Postanawiają także urządzić wyścig, ale latająca część grupy postanawia pomóc Yonie i Sandbarowi i unoszą ich, by lecieli razem z nimi. Yona na początku strasznie się boi, ale szybko zaczyna się jej podobać latanie. W wyniku tego wesołego wyścigu dochodzi do nieporozumienia pomiędzy Twilight i kanclerzem Neighsay. Kanclerz jest oburzony faktem, iż szkoła przyjaźni przyjmuje także istoty niebędące kucykami. Uważa bowiem, że nie zasługują one by uczyć się o przyjaźni i stanowią zagrożenie dla Equestrii oraz mieszkających w niej kucyków. Postanawia zamknąć szkołę przy użyciu magicznej pieczęci. Obrażony książę Rutherford oraz inni przedstawiciele niekucykowych narodów odchodzą i zabierają swoich podopiecznych, rozdzielając grupę nowych przyjaciół z Młodej Szóstki. W drugiej części odcinka "Awantura o szkołę" Yona i jego przyjaciele spotykają się ponownie w starym Zamku Dwóch Sióstr w lesie Everfree po tym jak uciekli razem ze swoich domów. W opuszczonym zamku znów spędzają czas na zabawie i poznają zarazem siebie jak i swoje gatunki. Sandbar przynosi im poduszki do odpoczynku oraz jabłka i babeczki na zjedzenia. Yona jest szczególnie podekscytowana babeczkami, ponieważ bardzo je lubi. Niespodziewanie ta sielanka zostaje przerwana przez atak agresywnych, kolczastych stworzeń zwanych puckwudgie. Przyjaciele muszą się zabarykadować, ponieważ nie wiedzą jak walczyć z tymi zwierzętami. Yona jednak twierdzi, że się nie boi, bo jest ze swoimi przyjaciółmi. Na szczęście zostają uratowani przez główne bohaterki, które zachęcają ich do powrotu do szkoły w której zajęcia znów będą ciekawe i zabawne. Gdy nauczycielki i ich odnalezieni uczniowie wracają do szkoły, Twilight jako dyrektorka otwiera siłą magiczną pieczęć. Wtedy zjawia się kanclerz Neighsay i wdaje się w konfrontację z Twilight Sparkle. Kanclerz wciąż twierdzi, że szkoła nie ma prawa działać ponieważ główne bohaterki nie są sprawdzają się w roli nauczycielek, uczniowie uciekają z lekcji, a stworzenia nie będące kucykami nie powinny przebywać wśród kucyków ani poznawać przyjaźni bo mogą zniszczyć wszelki porządek w Equestrii. Yona wpada w złość i chce zaszarżować na kanclerza, ale Sandbar ją powstrzymuje. Twilight ostatecznie "wygrywa" tą konfrontację z pomocą księżniczki Celestii, a Neighsay odchodzi w gniewie. Szkoła może znów działać, uczniowie wracają do niej, a relacje między kucykami i innymi istotami znów są stabilne. Na cześć tej wygranej wszyscy śpiewają piosenkę Friendship Always Wins. Podsumowuje ona jak w szkole zaszły pozytywne zmiany i jest ona znów przyjaznym miejscem dla każdego stworzenia chcącego uczyć się o magii przyjaźni. Yona otrzymuje wtedy nową fryzurę od Rarity dzięki której nie będzie się już potykać o swoje warkocze. Książę Rutherford widzi, że Ember pozwala Smolder zostać w szkole, więc on również zgadza się na dalszą naukę przyjaźni Yony. Cała Młoda Szóstka znów może uczyć się w szkole i jest z tego powodu bardzo zadowolona. Yona następnie pojawia się na chwilę w odcinku "Szalony wypad z babciami", gdzie razem z Sandbarem i Smolder słucha ze zmieszaniem zachwytów Rainbow Dash o najlepszej kolejce górskiej w Las Pegasus, a w odcinku "Trudna sztuka" występuje w przedstawieniu z udziałem księżniczki Celestii reżyserowanego przez Twilight Sparkle. Galeria de:Yona en:Yona fr:Yona ru:Йона Kategoria:Stworzenia Kategoria:Postaci epizodyczne